This invention relates generally to x-ray imaging including computed tomography (CT). More specifically the invention relates to a spectral x-ray imaging.
Decomposing an object into attenuation or material basis functions provides additional imaging benefits such as contrast enhancement or material subtraction. This can be accomplished with photon counting x-ray detectors (PCXDs) with energy discriminating capabilities, which enable us to count x-ray photons and classify them based on their energies. The richness of the information contained in these measurements can depend heavily on how the information about the detected photons is collected.